


Jean has an interesting way of negotiating

by gayceattorney (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Breakups, Jean is really upfront, Kisses, Long-Term Relationships, M/M, Modern AU, Polyamory, Sad Marco, Soldier Bertoldt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:37:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gayceattorney
Summary: Bertholdt broke up with him on Valentine's Day. A day of love, a day of happiness in the past was now marred for Marco. He could do nothing but cry and mourn his three year love affair in the quiet of his room.Jean and Armin have some better ideas. They can't stand to see their best friend in such pain.





	

The dreary sky felt like it was closing in on Marco as he walked down the sodden sidewalk. He kept his eyes to the ground for he knew that if he looked at anything else the tears would spring from his eyes. He trudged through rain and sleet as he tried to reach his apartment faster than he ever had before. Faster than when Bertholdt came home from Afghanistan and said he’d be waiting on the front steps. Faster than when he was getting Bertholdt’s birthday surprise ready for when he got home. Faster than when Marco ran home to tell him he got accepted into Yale after trying for years. Tears fell from Marco eyes and mixed with the rain and he upped his pace. Three years. And Bertholdt decided he was done. Done with sitting in their sweatpants on the couch they bought together and eating ice cream. Done with watching hours and hours of stupid cartoons. Done with spending time together. Done. Done with Marco.

Marco’s hands shook as he struggled to open his lock. The key finally slipped in and Marco threw open the door and staggered inside. He threw his messenger bag onto the floor and found his way into his room and collapsed onto his bed. It would be a long, sleepless night in the tiny room he called his own. 

~Two Weeks Past~

“Marco!” Jean pounded on the door of Marco’s residence, “Open up!” Armin elbowed Jean in the side and gave him a look.

“Jean...He’s been through a lot.” Armin whispered. 

“Come on! It’s just a breakup,” Jean groaned, “I know it's of three years. I know it's hard for him. I just can’t stand the fact that's he's locked himself in his room and only comes out to piss.”

“Jea-!” Armin began. The door creaked open and revealed a disgruntled, and disheveled, Marco Bodt.

“Do you need something?” Marco said, voice rough with past tears.

“Yeah. You,” Jean said.

“Yes, that’s basically accurate,” Armin said, shrugging.

“Cool, great, but the Marco Bodt you’re looking for died with Bertholdt’s so-called love.”

At this Armin gasped quietly, never having heard something like that from the optimistic joy that was Marco. Jean furrowed his brows and assessed Marco. Marco went to close the door but Jean pushed it fully open and stepped inside, grabbing Armin’s hand and bringing him in as well. Marco tried to stop this turn of events but Jean’s build and sheer determination could not be stopped. Jean grabbed Marco’s hand with his free one and took them all into the kitchen. He sat Marco in a chair and Armin let go of Jean’s grasp to block the door AKA Marco’s escape. Marco tried to resist this as well but knew he didn’t stand a chance. Despite his smarts and his obvious height difference to the other two in the room, his complacency since Valentine’s Day has brought his motivation down to nearly nothing. Jean leaned against the kitchen counter and crossed his arms, staring at Marco. Marco shifted and crossed one leg over the other and initiated a staring contest with Jean. This went on until Armin coughed, Jean sighed and pulled a chair in front of Marco’s.

“Tell us what happened,” Jean said.

“Um, okay...NO!” Marco said,scooting farther into the chair like a defiant child.

“Marco, what can we do to make you feel better?” Armin said, walking closer to the freckled boy and placing a hand on his shoulder. Jean grabbed Marco’s hands held them in his own. 

“We’re your friends, please Marco,” Jean said, trying to meet his gaze but Marco refused. 

“You can’t stay here forever,” Armin said.

“Watch me, bowl-cut,” Marco muttered. Armin gasped at the insult, despite it having been used playfully in the past.

“Well now that’s just childish,” Jean said.

“If you want to see childish look in the mirror,” Marco said, looking Jean in the eyes.

“Alright,” Jean said. Jean pinned his arms around Marco on the back on the chair. Armin stood by and watched, hoping this would work. “Okay, here’s what we’re gonna do. Every minute you don’t talk, I’m going to kiss you. And so will Armin of course, wouldn’t want him to feel left out now would we?” Armin blushed but put on a straight face and nodded in agreement. Marco’s cheeks flushed pink and turned away. Jean pulled his phone out of his pocket and set a stopwatch before putting it on the table. They all stared as the seconds ticked by. “Well?”

Marco said nothing. And then one minute went by.

“Alright,” Jean said. He leaned closer to Marco and placed a soft kissed on his lips. Marco’s cheeks got brighter.

Another minute went by.

“Marco, you can talk if you want,” Armin said. Marco remained silent, so Armin did his part and placed a peck on Marco lips.

After another five minutes of silence and kisses, Marco seemed to be wearing down.

“Maybe this’ll work,” Jean said. Jean grabbed Marco by the back of his neck and kissed him deeply. And Marco finally reciprocated. Jean smiled into the kiss and pulled back, “There we go, now we’re getting somewhere.”

Armin pulled Marco’s face to his and kissed him, Marco responded again. Armin smiled, teeth and all.

Another five minutes passed with no words from Marco, but plenty of kisses.

“We’re trying to help here,” Armin whispered in Marco’s ear before placing another kiss.

“Y’know Armin...” Jean said.

“Yeah Jean?”

“I’m beginning to think Marco here is just being quiet so we keep kissing him.”

“I am not!” Marco jumped up. Jean grinned. “Thats ridiculous! I would never do that.”

“Oh really?” Armin said.

“Really.”

“Well if that’s true then we shouldn’t keep kissing you?” Jean said.

“Well alright... If that’s what you want Marco, we’ll just leave,” Armin said and Jean grabbed his hand and headed for the door.

“See ya, Marco,” Jean said as they reached the door.

“No wait!” Marco said as Armin reached for the doorknob. Marco ran to them and threw his arms around them, “Please don’t go...”

Jean and Armin kissed Marco’s cheeks and he nuzzled into them.

“We won’t, Marco.” Jean said, a smile in his voice.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my girlfriend last Valentine's! She just really wanted some poly AOT boys, but I wanted some sad Marco because I'm a terrible person. I had completely forgotten about this until today. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed this!!


End file.
